


Everything Will Be Okay

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Seriker - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is Suicidal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not edited.

It was beautiful day in the beautiful city of Madrid. The sun was raising and the sky started to turn from black to purple to pink to yellow till it turned clear blue. The sunrise was breath taking that everyone who ever would look at it would enjoy. However it did not work out well with Sergio. He kept staring outside not noticing or admiring the sunrise. He was in the same position as he was yesterday. Sitting on the bed while hugging his legs and he kept staring outside. He did not notice as the sky color changed from sunset to sunrise he felt cold lost and empty. All what he felt or saw was black spots. Even the fact Iker whom he admire, love and also his best friend and lover. It did not change it was just cold, dark and the voices in his head keeps telling him how pathetic and piece of shit he is and Sergio agreed with them.

Iker woke up from his sleep looking at his right where his boyfriend was, what broke is that he wasn’t himself. One day after having dinner and then they both decided to go to the beach and had a beautiful time there where also the paparazzi followed them and took pictures of them and then it was the headline on some newspaper about how they were both still in love and it looks like they are taking the next stage. Sergio woke up the next day not himself. He was getting lost, spacing out not able to focus on the game. He did not hear from anyone or anything. He did not play. He would just sit on the bench. Then the worst came, he started hating to leave the house cry and say he did not want to face the world anymore and it killed Iker as he did not know what to do.

However the worst that ever happened when Sergio stopped talking or trying to even fake a smile. He would spend the day on bed and form a sentence a day but now he stopped. He stopped talking. He stopped eating. He stopped looking at Iker. He stopped moving. He even stopped changing his cloth if Iker himself did not do it.

Iker sighed as he moved from his bed to the bathroom and did his normal routine and went back to the room where Sergio still did not move or even blink since yesterday and it killing Iker. Iker wish he could skip practices today and look after Sergio but he could not do that because he skipped the whole week and he was sure the coach would kill him since he called yesterday and warned Iker to come. Iker walked to Sergio and sat on the bed to be on his level

“Sergio baby, do you want to eat?” Iker asked as he was looking at Sergio’s eyes, if he blinked or anything. Unfortunately he did not. Iker held Sergio and put his arms around his neck as he walked to the bathroom and sat him on the tub. He started pulling his cloth of and started to fill the bath with hot water since that is how Sergio enjoyed his shower or bath. Iker walked to Sergio’s closet as he went to get a new pair of cloth and underwear for Sergio.

Iker went back to the bathroom and saw Sergio did not move or did anything. He started washing his body and hair and cleaned him up. When he was done he made him stand up to dry him and then made him change to a comfortable sweatpants and shirt. He carried Sergio back to the bedroom because he knew and was sure that Sergio was not planing or going to move any time soon and made him sit on the bed. Iker sat next to Sergio as he looked at the timing he had 30 minutes before he had to leave.

“Hey baby, talk to me?” Iker tried, but Sergio did not answer him. He thought about bringing him to the hospital or ask the club doctor to visit them but he did not want a repeat of the episode. When Iker mentioned the word doctor, Sergio flipped and started to scream and cry he even pulled his hair out. Iker then promised Sergio he wouldn’t do that and since then he never mentioned the word doctor in front of him. Iker phone rang and he went to pick it up, it was Isco. 

“Hello Isco” Iker said as picked the phone up and he was still in front of Sergio, but this time he was rubbing Sergio’s back with one hand.

“Hey Iker, how is Sergio?” Isco asked and Iker could tell how concerned Isco was from his voice. Iker sighed as he replied to Isco “The same, I wish I could do anything to make him feel better” When Sergio heard Iker saying those words the voices in his head were screaming how pathetic he was that he should end his life to make Iker happy.

“He will be okay. You coming today?” Isco asked which Iker replied with a long sigh and then yes. They ended the call by saying “will you see at practices.” Iker stood from the bed and kissed Sergio’s cheek.

“I will go to practices and I promise to be back soon” Iker took his bag and was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked behind him. “I love you Sergio” Iker said as he went to practices and left Sergio alone in their big house.

Sergio did not say a word or anything he just stared outside. The voices in Sergio’s head will not leave him alone. Sergio looked outside and saw how people were going on their day but he couldn’t. He felt empty in the inside. He knew everyone were sick of him. Everyone just wanted to get rid of him. He is waste of space on this earth. Life would be better without him. He knew all of this were true. Sergio was tired from life, he was tired of feeling like a failure he was tired of feeling like this. He wish he was in a coma right now or dead.

Staying awake and living was a nightmare for him. Sergio was tired of dealing with this. “ I am not strong enough and I am tired of living” Sergio mumbled to himself as he looked outside. Sergio stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He knew ending his life would make everyone happier and he will do them good. He saw a razor on the sink and he walked to it and held in his hand. The voices in his head kept telling him to do it over and over again. For the first time in weeks Sergio saw his own reflection and he wish he did not. He looked weak. He lost a lot of weight, he could see his bones. Sergio started to cry and laugh at the same time.

“I am such a disappointment” Sergio told himself. He couldn’t stop crying or laughing. “I am pathetic” “I should stop existing” “I am not even good enough” Sergio walked to the tub and sat down. The razor in his right hand as he looked at his left hand. He digged the razor deep into his flesh and cut it. The smell of blood greeted him and bought him peace. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peace and the pain he felt.

Iker came home and walked to their bedroom. He was shocked when he did not see Sergio on the bed and he was sure he did not see him downstair. He started searching every room, until he remembered that he did not check their bathroom. When he walked in he froze. Sergio was laying in the tub and there were a lot of blood he did not know what to do. Iker felt tears falling from his eyes as he walked to Sergio and started to shake him.

“Sergio” he shook him

“Sergio come on wake up” He started looking for pulse as his hands were shaking and when he felt his heartbeat felt relief washed him

“Sergio I am sorry” Iker kept shaking him

“I am sorry for leaving you”

“Sergio wake up” Iker started slapping his cheek to wake up him and it was scaring him that he didn’t.

“Come one baby wake up”

“Please don’t give” Iker was crying uncontrollably. He took some towel and pressed it on the wound. Oh my god too much blood Iker thought.

“Sergio please wake up” Iker started to beg Sergio to wake up until he opened his eyes. When he saw Sergio looking around him and he looked lost Iker could not help himself as he hugged Sergio.

“Iker?” Sergio called his boyfriend in a way that he meant what is going on.

“Don’t you dare ever do this again do you understand” Iker said as he hugged Sergio so tightly. Sergio nodded he was scared how Iker was reacting. Iker did not care if his body and cloth were all of Sergio’s blood. He was happy and glad that he is still alive

“Everything will be okay Sergio, never gave up” Iker started shaking and holding into him so strong that he was afraid if he let go Sergio will be gone.

“Please don’t leave me” Iker told Sergio and Sergio replied to Iker with “I am sorry”

“Please don’t do this ever agin” Sergio nodded

“Please” Iker couldn’t stop crying he couldn’t

“I love you” Iker started kissing Sergio neck non stop and 

“I promise you, everything will be okay” Iker started saying those four words over and over again 

“Everything will be okay”


End file.
